Observent, Zoe Fuhrman
by Kbayjohnson22
Summary: What if the war between the factions never happened? Where would Tris and Tobias be? This tells the story of Divergent,Zoe Fuhrman. She is born into Amity, and transfers Dauntless. There, she meets new friends, a possible love interest, and her mysterious trainers, Tris and Four. Will they find out about her Divergence? And why does she feel a strange connection to them?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the smell of cooking. I look over at my calendar. Today is the day when i am tested and will be told which faction or factions would be right for me. I was born into Amity. We believe that peace is always the answer. but I'm not the most ''Peaceful'' person in the world. I undress and change into my usual yellow and red. i wear a red tank top and a yellow skirt. i brush my teeth and do my usual morning routine. Once i get downstairs i find a surprise. My mother has made my father and I breakfast. Its weird because i usually make breakfast. ''Mom?'' i ask '' hi sweetie.'' i hear from inside the kitchen. ''why Did you make breakfast?'' i ask as i walk into the kitchen and give my mother a hug. my mother is a plain woman. she has long, wavy, brown hair. she has green eyes. right now she's wearing her usual work uniform. a yellow blazer and slacks with a red shirt underneath. ''because'' she says releasing me. ''its you're special day! eat up! wouldn't want to be late!'' she says eagerly. ''yes ma'am'' unlike most of my friends, i get along petty well with my mother. were alike in a lot of ways. we look alike. we act alike. we have a lot of the same traits and beliefs. I eat my food as fast as i can because I'm eager to get to my morning classes. i don't know why though. Will i stay Amity, stay in the same faction as my family? the people that mean the world to me? or am i going to betray my family forever?

''Are you nervous?'' i ask my best friend Alicia as we walk towards the bus stop. ''uh. no.. not really.'' she says shakily. ''Well you would never make it in candor. you're a terrible liar.'' i say laughing. '' is it that obvious?'' she asks. ''maybe not t another person on the street. but to me, yes, because i know everything about you.'' i say. ''aha okay dork'' she retorts. '' am not! I'm just….observent.'' i say. By the time we get to the bus stop we are laughing and we can't stop. Only until marcus eaton, an Abnegation leader, steps behind us waiting patiently to get on the bus. we immediately quiet down and quirky get on the bus. he enters behind us, not saying a word. The Euridite released a newspaper article about Marcus 3 years ago. It said he was abusive to his son, Tobias, and Tobias switched to dauntless just to get away from his father. Ive tried to stay away from him ever since. So we just egnore his stares and quietly ride along.

When our morning classes are finished, Alicia and i are escorted to the cafeteria to wait to be called. We sit at the loud, noisy, and very…yellow, Amity long table. Everyone is laughing and playing games, but alicia and i are quiet we kind of send each other little mental messages using our facial expressions like we always do. I look around and see how different the factions really are. At the Dauntess table, everyone is hollering and laughing and yelling. The candor are talking to each other quietly and there is an occasional shout. At the Euridite table, i see people reading and arguing and talking using their hands. But then there's the Abnegation table. Nothing. No one talks, not at all. They just sit there with their arms folded in front of them. I would never belong in Abnegation.

finally, a tall, Abnegation woman comes out of the door at the edge of the cafeteria. She calls out four peplos names from the other factions, then my name is called. i rise, follow the other 16 year olds anxiously waiting. But not me, I'm calm,cool, and sofistocated. I laugh because its so delusional to be okay. but when istep into the mirrored room, my stomach sinks. ''Hello'' says the tall Abnegation woman inside the room. ''Please, sit, Zoe. Oh, my name is Lena.'' Lena is motioning to a chair that looks like a death trap/dentist's chair. ''uuhhhh… ookayy.'' i stutter as i slowly walk towars the chair. why am i so nervous? a few moments ago i was fine. As i sit in the chair lena attaches a something sticky and round with a chord attached to it to my forehead. Then she holds out a glass of a clear liquid. ''Drink this'' she says. ''what is it?'' i ask and i can tell she sees the look of anxiousness on my face. ''Don't worry. It doesn't hurt at all. just drink'' she says soothingly. ''okay'' i say. and her bright blue eyes are the last thing i see before everything goes black.

When i wake up i am in the cafeteria again. all the tables are pushed against the walls and its just me. ''Hello?'' i ask. ''choose'' says a voice behind me. then a table appears with two baskets. inide the first basket, theres a long knife inside the other, cheese. ''For what?'' i ask ''Choose!'' shouts the voice. "fine!'' i grab the knife and the table disappears. then i hear a horrific growl coming from behind the double doors on the other side of the room. as it opens, i see what it was hiding. a large, black dog enters snarling and growling. ''hello?'' i ask. "Lena?" The dog is getting closer and closer to me. think think! um okay…maybe i could run over in time to tip over a table..no, i won't be strong enough… But i can't think anymore. the dog is about a foot away from me and inching closer. so i do the most illogical ting i could think of. i drop the knife and lay on my stomach so we are nose to nose. i feel something wet on my face and i think that the dog has torn me to shreds and im bleeding. but I'm not. the dog licked my face. i sit up and open my eyes and i see that that vicious creature has turned int a small dog; a puppy. Then i look up and i see a little girl across the room. ''Puppy!'' she shouts. But the dog is no longer a puppy. Its that monster dog again. running for the little girl. ''NO!'' i scream. i grab the knife and charge the dog. but instead of stabbing the dog, i land flat on my face. The dog, girl, and kife are gone. i sit up and groan. when i open my eyes I'm no longer in the cafeteria. I'm in the room with the big chair. but no one but me is in there. must be part of the simulation. i think. so, i walk out the door looking for the hallway. but instead i find myself on the bus. i sit down and wait. ''excuse me, miss?" asks the man to my left. ''yes? i answer. "do you know this man?" he shows me a newspaper with the title 'MURDERER ON THE LOOSE!' with a picture of a very familiar man. "nope. never seen him in my life." i try to sound casual. "if you say yes, you could save me!" he shouts at me. " i. said i have never seen him. got it?" i can be rude. this is a simulation. then he stands up. "IF YOU KNOW YOU CAN SAVE ME!" he screams in my face. "I DONT KNOW HIM!" i say. Then its darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I open my eyes i'm in the room with the chair again. "Lena?" i ask. Then Lena appears and takes the sensors off of my head. "Well." she says standing. "That was…interesting." she says looking shocked. "what do you mean-" she cuts me off with her hand. "Your test….came up…inconclusive. This is very rare. Your test results left you with..three..fractions to choose from." she says walking towards me. "okay. bbut why did you say my results were .. inconclusive.?" i ask. "The first test was the knife or the cheese. you chose knife. which shows dauntless. but, you didn't immediately kill the dog. Amity; you didn't want to just kill it. But you manipulated the simulation and turned the beast into a puppy. very rare for someone in your faction. very dangerous for anyone. But, you didn't just let the child die, you tried to save her, you were selfless; abnegation. When the man told you you could still save him, you lied. don't worry most people do, except candor. But you didn't just tell him no because you didn't want talk to him, you reminded yourself that it was a simulation, right?" she asks me. "Yes. yes i did." i answer. She takes my hands into both of hers. "Listen to me, Zoe. You are very special, very important. You can manipulate the simulations. People like you are called.." she looks over her shoulder like someone could hear her. "..divergent." she releases me. "You cannot tell anyone." she says crossing her arms over her chest.n "I know that, no one is" i say to her. "No, not today, never. you can never tell anyone." she says sternly like she's correcting a small child. "okay" i say. "what are my options? which factions, i mean?" i ask. "well. You have the options of transferring to Abnegation or dauntless. or of course, staying in Amity. but i would stick to those. you aren't cut out for Candor or Euridite." she says helping me out if the chair. "Remember: choose wisely " she says with a smile. She opens the door and i exit the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I get home, my parents are already there. I should have made dinner. My mother did. i walk into the kitchen to greet my mother and father. "Hi mom. hi dad" i say as i sit down. "Where were you? You should have been here an hour ago. i was worried about you." he says. "Im sorry. i took the long way. I guess I was just thinking about tomorrow i guess" i shrug. i hope they can't see my nervousness. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony. i will choose which faction i will spend the rest of my life in. "Oh okay. I'm sorry." he says flatly. My father is an interesting person. A true amity. never wants controversy. He's a smart man, too. he works for the council of the Amity. He also never wants to inconvenience anyone. I guess he could be Amity, Abnegation, Or Euridite. He's handsome for his age, too. Dark brown hair, blue eyes. He's tall. Right now he's wearing a red suit and a yellow tie. i don't really understand our dress code for our faction Its so boisterous and tacky. I don't mind, though. "How was your day at work, mom and thank you for making dinner."It was good thank you.'' she says cheerfully. "oh and your welcome. anything for you." That felt like someone punched me in the stomach. How will i ever leave these people?

After dinner i am excused to think about my test results. My family probably thinks i will never leave them. Stay Amity forever. But i can't do that. I don't belong here. I am not Amity. I am Divergent. the tests say i would fit in amity, abnegation, or dauntless. i want to leave amity, but i don't want to betray my family. i wouldn't like abnegation; grey clothes; simple lifestyle, helping people, always being selfless. But sometimes you have to be selfish. i have to think of myself in my desecion; not just of my family. then theres dauntless. the dangerous: the brave. the people that jump onto moving trains and climb statues, nd jump off buildings. would i even survive initiation? Maybe. But if i don't i would live among the faction less. the homeless thieves and beggars barely scarping by with the jobs the government gives them. No. i will survive initiaton. i won't become faction less. I am divergent.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning My mother, my father, Alicia, and her parents and twin brother all walk to the bus stop. we will go to the choosing ceremony together. This will probably the last time i will see these people. my family and the ones i care about. Maybe my parents will visit me. A week after the first round of initiation in every fraction there is a "Visiting Day" where the initiates immediate family can visit them. Most parents don't. the way our government is now rarely anyone visits their children. their factions look at their children as traitors. Soon i will be a traitor to Amity.

By now we are already up in the elevators to the top of the building. thousands of sixteen-year-olds huddle in their factions. seas of yellow and red, black, grey, blue, and black & white. I stand in between my mother and Alicia. Alicia and I hold are hands tightly together and soon our knuckles turn red, but we don't care. they will call us by last name, in backwards order. A man in a candor leader uniform is standing in the middle of a pedestal with 5 large black bowls. inside is a symbol of each fraction. for amity: earth. erudite: water dauntless: coal under open flame candor: glass and abnegation: stones . Alicia will go before me. The Candor man introduces himself and says a short speech that everyone has heard a thousand times. then the first name is called. She is from Candor. As the tall, golden blonde haired girl walks to the podium and receives the knife, she slices a sliver of the skin on her hand and her blood spills into the coals. gasps come from candor and yells and screams come from the Dauntless. She was the first fraction transfer. she is a traitor. Then Alicias name is called. her grip loosens on me. ''Goodbye" she silently whispers in my ear as i let a little tear. She walks up, receives the knife, and gives a little wince as the blade comes in contact with her flesh. she hesitates over the earth in the candor bowl. then she quickly whips her hand round and lets it sizzle under the flame. My mouth drops open. Then her brother, Mason, is called. He immediately skims the knife over his palm, landing over the Earth. of course. then he walks back to his family. then i am called. i let out a long sigh. as i walk up and i am handed the knife and i skim it outer my flesh it stings but i don't care. i hover over the earth and swivel my arm over to the coal and watch my blood sizzle over the flames.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk over where the Dauntless are and stand by Alicia and she gives me a little smile. i barely smile back. then i see it. My father. his eyes wide, his mouth gaping open. shocked. surprised that his daughter is a traitor. But then i see my mother; actually…..smiling. then she mouths the words "i love you" and i knod. i try mouth back"visit" but before i can the people all round me are moving. I'm forced to turn my head away and I'm being pushed up the stairs. My legs start to cramp after awhile but i finally see light. "Whats going on?" asks the Candor transfer. "Were supposed to jump onto that!" i say with excitement pointing to the moving train ahead of us. "Lets go!" i tell Alicia. We sprint forward, trying to catch up with the Dauntless-born initiates. i can barely hear anything because the sound is being muffled out by the train horn. finally, we reach the train. I jump up, and catch myself with ease, pulling Alicia up with me. "Woo! that waas fun!" se says out of breath. But then i hear "Help!" its the candor girl. I bend down, and with a little upper-body strength help from Alicia, together, we pull her up. And she collapses on the floor. About 30 people are huddled in this little train car, so i try to stick close to Alicia and the Candor. "Whats your name?" i ask her. "Chelsea" she says offering her hand. "You?" she asks me. "Im Zoe, and this is Alicia." i say. "Can i kind of stick with you guys? there is no other transfers from my faction." she says "of course" we say at he same time. then i look around at everyone else. about 12 Dauntless 16 year olds. then there are about 2 or three older dauntless. must be trainers. then there is about 13 transfers. 5 from amity including alicia and i. one from Candor,Chelsea. 4 from Euridite, and 3 from abnegation. I find myself falling, drifting off into the sound of the train's roar.

"Wake up!" shouts Alicia. "They're jumping off!" she says pulling me up. "Onto a building?" i exclaim. "Guesss so! lets go!" all three of us join hands, close our eyes and jump. After about five seconds of not feeling the ground, i feel it now. I open my eyes and see a small cut along my forehead. i rip off a sliver of the yellow fabric from my shirt and clean my wound. Then i hear a scream. Then a bang, then silence. someone didn't make it. someone was hit by the train. i whip my head around to hear one more scream. but this one is close to me. I'm standing by a ledge, then i look down and there is a boy holding on for dear life onto an windowsill. he's dressed in a Abnegation uniform and it looks like he can't hold on ny longer. "HELP!" he screams. so i lean down and he grabs my wrists and i pull him up. "You alright, Stiff?" i ask. thats a slang word for Abnegation. "Now. i am." and he gives me a little smile. i must look creeped out because he says. "You saved my life. thank you." "don't mention it." i say and walk away. It was just a kind action to do. Geez. maybe i was meant for ABnegtion. but that doesn't matter. because i will be Dauntless. no matter what. Then a dauntless man walks over to the opposite ledge I'm standing by and starts to speak. "Congratulations! you have survived the easiest part of dauntless initiation. Laughter comes from the other Dauntless initiates. easiest? "My name is Max! i will be your instructor. now since its a tradition, i would like a transfer initiate to go first!" he says motioning to the grind below him. "you mean we have to jump off the building?" someone asks "Precisely!" says Max. "Well is there water or something below?" someone to my right asks. "who knows! alright! transfers…..?" he asks stepping away. I take a sep forward and Alicia trys to stop me, but i ignore it. i step closer and closer until i can see the edge, and i look down. darkness. i can't see anything. i try to use my divergence like I'm in a simulation. alright. Max wouldn't just want to kill off the initiates, right? there must be something down there, right.? So i take off my jacket and throw it right at the Abnegation boy. Then, i jump.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm falling and falling. until i think that i have already died and I'm drifting off into nothingness. i feel something hit my back. or i hit it. Ive landed in a net. a man and a woman not to older than i am, help lift me up. "whats your name?" asks the woman. maybe she's my age she looks so small, but she couldn't be. "Zoe" i say. "you?" i look up at her, and she laughs a little. "Im Tris" she says and i look over at the man. he laughs too. "Im Four." he says. "Like the number?" i ask. he gives a short laugh. "yeah. Careful, Zoe" then he announces and raises my hand high. "First jumper: Zoe!" then they lead me to the side. Tris playfully hits Four as they walk back to the net. and i see a little glint of a ring on her finger. Then i see a figure falling from the sky, screaming. Alicia. and Tris and Four help her down. "Whats your name?" asks Four. she hesitates. "Choose wisely. you don't get to change it twice" i didn't even know you could change your name. but i like my name. "mmm..Marlene" says Alicia happily. "A..are you sure you want that name" says Tris cautiously. "yes" she says Four looks over at tris and she looks like she's about to cry. "You do it Tob- Four" she says cutting herself off like she's calling him a different name. "alright" he says "Second Jumper: Marlene!" and he raises her hand high. He wishers something in Tris's ear and she nods and they catch the next person and repeat the process. By that time Alicia walks over to me. "So your new name is Marlene?" i ask her "yep. i guess so. " she says. "Who are they?" she asks pointing to the trainers. "Tris and Four" i say. "Well Tris looked a little shocked when i changed my name. don't ya think?" she asks. i lie. "no. not at all." i say "did u" "Ah, i guess not. must have been my imagination."


	7. Chapter 7

We wait until everyone has jumped. even Chelsea. she was fifth. Then Four and Tris lead us into this building called the Hub and across a huge chasm called the Pit. he gives us some warnings and when we walk by i can tell that Tris twitches a little and looks away. then we stop in front of a room. "Dauntless-born initiates! you don't need the grand tour, hopefully, so you guys go with Max to your sleeping arrangements!" people shift and move around me until 11 people stand around me. "Alright transfers! this will be where you sleep. " he points to a room with 6 bunk beds, and 12 bunks."you will rise at 8 and we will train until 6! but you will have a break for lunch! that will be the schedule for the next week. got it?" murmors go amugst the crowd. "alright! lets eat!"

we walk into the cafeteria with tall the initiates and trainers. marlene, chelsea, and i sit down at an empty table. the food today is hamburgers, my favorite amity food. some of the stiffs look confused and i laugh. stiffs eat plain food. then something strange happens. Four and tris sit right in front of us. "hello" i say as they sit. "hello" they say at the same time. "so" says Tris "Youure Zoe. first jumper." she says taking a bite of the burger. "yes" i say looking down. is that a bad thing? "Don't worry!" she says with a laugh. "Its a good thing! i was first jumper, too. well, when i as an initiate " she pauses for a moment" you're different, you know that?" my eyes grow wide. i can't trust these people. they can't know about my divergence. but in some way i feel a strange connection to them. they actually look.. normal compared to the other Dauntless with piercings and crazy tattoos but, i can see three little birds right above her collarbone. "Good, different" says Four looking at me softly. I look down again and I can see them holding hands. When i look closer i see that Tris is wearing a wedding ring. ooooohhh. now i get it. "so, Candor, whats your name?" asks Four. "Im.. um.. i.. uhh" she looks petrified. "Thats Chelsea" says Alicia. "WHat? can't she talk? is she deaf?" asks Tris "No" says Marlene defensively. "she's just shy" i say. "okay, Marlene" she says. "and you." pointing to Chelsea. "If you want to be Dauntless, you need to step it up. You can't be some shy girl from Candor. Got it?" she asks Chelsea. "mhmmm." says Chelsea looking even more scared. "Careful, Tris. don't scare them" whispers FOur. "Sorry guys." laughs Tris. we all gives them shaky laughs when the door at the end of the cafeteria opens. "Oh joy. look who it is." says tris sarcastically. Then a tall man walks out he has long, black hair, and his face is covered with rings and jewelry he has tattoos up and down his arms and he looks like he wants to step on one of us. and to my surprise, he sits down right beside Four, looking straight at me. "Tris, Four why don't you introduce me to the new initiates." he says "Eric, this is Zoe, Chelsea, and marlene" he says pointing to each of us. "Who are you?" asks Marlene. "I am Eric. Dauntless leader. i will help train you along with Four and Tris here" he says "oh." is all Marlene can say. Theres an awkward silence. " ..Four. Who was first jumper?" Four looks proud. "Zoe over here. Amity transfer." he says and everyones eyes are on me. "wow." says Eric. "Maybe theres a pattern here. Who was first lat year, again?" asks eric, laughing. "Dauntless" says Four simply. "woah. who knew. i guess small little girls from peaceful factions doing daring stuff is the new thing" he says while Four is glaring at him. Which faction did Tris come from? she must have been a transfer from another faction than dauntless. but my thoughts are interrupted by Eric's sigh. "well, i have to go." he says getting up "I'm so sorry about that." says Four. "eric's a jerk" whispers tris. "Don't listen to him" she says rasping me. "Don't worry" i say "its not like the first time i have been called small before" i say. This is the first time i can actually tell how weird Four and tris look together. Like eric said, Tris is small. but not fragile-looking. she's short, so she's not willowy, but thats how you could describe her if she was tall. She has long, blonde hair, and green eyes. but Four, oh Four. He's at least 5'11'', or six foot. he's muscular, but not too bulky, like some of the other dauntless guys. he has dark blue eyes and dark, dark brown(almost black) hair. he's handsome. incredibly handsome. They're almost completely opposites, but still, their hands are entwine under the table. i guess he sees me staring at him because he speaks up. "Is there something wrong with my face.. or something?" he asks. "what?" i wake from my trance. "oh. what? oh no. sorry." i say mumbling. now tris is staring at me "Listen, you hippie..-" four cuts her of by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Miss. Prior, why don't you go make the announcement to show the initiates around." he says. :"Fine!" she huffs and walks off. "Careful, Zoe" he says following tris. Prior. where have i heard that name. "uh what?" asks Marlene. "i don't know" trying to sound dumb. "lets put our trays away" i say, "i think were leaving." and thats exactly what we do


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright guys, i couldn't figure out how to do Authors notes, so I'm just going to do this. Okay, a huge thank you to a guest reviewer. You guys might have noticed that when my characters have conversations, i don't do it on separate lines. i have a huge problem with that. my teachers would get angry when i did a story for class. sorry guys, its just an extremely bad habit. i will try it out how I'm suppose to do it, and if i like it, ill keep doing it. okay, so do you guys like my story? please PM me or write a review, and tell me how I'm doing. bad criticism is very much welcomed along with good criticism. do you guys like the idea of tris and tobias getting married, or if they are married? i don't know. maybe ill do something about zoe in four or tris or even eric's point of view. maybe its a promise ring? i really dont know! i just love the mystery of it. burt i also love alicia naming her name marlene. sorry, guys i probably sound so conceded right now :/ but anyway, i was thinking maybe zoe joins together with tris and four and they make a little pack or divergent club:) hahah give me ideas! okay now lets get serious:) who should zoe's love interest be? in all of my other fanfics i have written, theres always a love triangle. but i like how divergent has just tobias. no offense, but i hate Uriah/Tris ships. its just WRONG! hahahahah but will it be the abnegation boy or another trainer. yawn might be too much like tris and tobias. OH OR MAYBE…**

**hehe I'm not gonna tell a my idea:{D disclaimer: i do not own divergent.**

Four, Tris, and Eric lead all of the initiates down a long hallway past the ''pit'' and the huge chasm to where they told us our sleeping arrangements were. "Alright!'' shouts tris over the loud crashing water in the chasm. i notice she stands as far away from the edge as possible. "training satrts at eight, so i suggest you might want to get some sleep. there will be no pansycakes at training!" everyone laughs

"whats a pansycake?" someone to my right asks.

"its a lowlife wimp who's afraid to be dauntless enough." she snaps back. "okay, so now-" she cuts herself off because the water has become so high it splashed right on her face and now she's covered in water. She curses under her breath, taking off her jacket wearing a low-cut, v-neck, black shirt revealing a tattoo on her collar-bone. there is a few whistles and cat calls from the crowd ahead of me.

Four scoots over protectively towards tris. then i can barely hear him mumble under his breath. "I swear…anyone…._anyone_ touches you…i_ will_ kill them." and he puts a protective hand on her shoulder and glares at the boys.

She just laughs and says "its fine" He scoots a few inches away from her, but still looking weary. "As i was saying" Tris starts. "So now its about 5 o'clock, so after six, every day for the next few days of the initiation process, you are free to do whatever you want." she says putting her soaked jacket on as Four suppresses a smile. i wonder if anyone else notices the connection between them. Maybe no one knows they are even in a relationship. Im sure eric knows, but he probable doesn't care. i guess I'm just observant.

~(0 0)~

After that, Eric had to leave to finish some "important business" so tris and Four show us the rest of the compound for the rest of the hour. Then we are left in our little initiate sleeping haven. "Im bored" moans Marlene. her, Chelsea, and I are sitting on My bottom bunk. "what do you want to do?" i ask Chelsea. "I don't know" she squeaks "Maybe we can go explore the compound? she asks in a low voice as if we are going to judge her. "That sounds fun" i say. "well okay!" exclaims Marlene. So all three of us, side by side, walk out of the dorm room. Once we reach the chasm, we all stop."I wonder if anyone has ever fallen in there." asks Marlene. "i don't know" simultanieasley Chelsea and I say. for awhile We just stand there, leaning against the railing. "Um..ALicia?" i ask. I guess she doesn't mind me calling her that because she looks up and simply answers, "Yeah Zoe?" we stare at each other for a moment. "Did you notice tris's reaction when you announced your name was going to be Marlene?" i ask. She pauses. "yeah, but i thought it was just my imagination, remember, you said that you didn't notice?" she faces me and folds her arms one her chest.

"Yes. i kind of lied." i say. "But. umm..didnt that bother you? she looked pretty..shocked i guess." i say stepping closer to her.

Yeah i guess, but not as much as it apparently bothered you." she says.

Silence.

"You know, Amity, I noticed how observant you are. And not regular curiosity from your faction. You're different" comes a voice from the Shadows. Tris.

"Oh." i say. "Didn't notice you there eavesdropping" i say not even bothering to look behind me. But all i can think is _She can't know about you're divergence. She can't. she already can tell how different i am. Maybe she knew someone divergent and thats how she can tell, but i still don't know the urgency of me keeping this secret._

"I wasn't eavesdropping" she says as she comes up to me."I followed you three because i wanted to apologize about how rude i was to you guys. It was your first day, and i guess i scared you a bit." she says looking down into the pit. "thanks" mumbles Chelsea. "Yeah, thank you" i say in a low voice that i doubt she can even hear. "You know, I'm surprised Four wasn't more mean. he was my trainer when i was an initiate, and he was pretty harsh" she says laughing. "I wonder what happened" comments Marlene. "i wonder too" i say sarcastically almost waiting for tris to announce her obvious relationship with him. i don't know why it interests me so much. maybe i should earn to say out of everyone she says"Guess we'll never know." and walks out of the room. My friends beside me may not lnow, but i do. and ill keep their secret.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hai guys! did you like that chapter? I'm not really sure about it:/ I might stop after this chapter, because i feel that my "brilliant idea" is kind of falling apart. Advice please! oh! and you can follow me on instagram too! my username is kbayjohnson22 just like my username. oh and i don't really feel like line breaking the dialogue all the time:/ i might do it every so often or in the middle of a paragraph. idk, i just want to keep ya on yer toes! haha lol. my amity is showing. just a banjo strumming hillbilly:D hahah no offense to all my hillbilly readers out there, i am a southerner:) but anyway.. i figured out who her love interest will be. keep reading be cause he's mentioned in this chapter several times who wants Max Irons to play tobias? if you don't i want you to comment below if you do or not. just give me your thoughts. oh i can't wait to write tobias in my story again. i don't like writing the name four all the time. the comes a surprise in future chapters:{D heheheheh**

We walk back to the dorm in silence as i see the Abnegation boy from earlier. "hey guys. um..ill catch up with you later." i say

"alright. says Chelsea and together the walk to their beds and i walk over to the water fountain where he is drinking.

"Hey stiff." i call out as i am closer to him. he looks up from his drink.

"Hello." he says

"I never got your name" i walk closer.

"Alex. Alex Irons."

"Im Zoe Fuhrman." i hold my hand out. He looks at me in fear

"Dont worry, Stiff" i say "I don't bite." he holds out a long, muscular arm and shakes my hand. he is about the hight of Four and is muscular, but not bulky. he actually resembles Four a little bit. They have the same hair,the same hooked nose, the same facial features, like the same jaw and lips. But then his eyes. they're a dark blue. Dark, dark blue, a beautiful color.

"Could you not call me "Stiff" too much? Now that you know my name i would appreciatete if you use it"

"of course" i answer. Theres an awkward silence. "So, um would you like to sit down?" i ask him, motioning towards the bench.

"Um. sure" he says. and we both sit down. another silence. i speak up. "So the Dauntless compound is pretty..unique" i say.

"yeah. but i would rather not hang over the pit." we both laugh for awhile, shaky, awkward kind of laughs. "So what was life like back in Abnegation? Why did you leave?" i ask, genuinely curious, not trying to make conversation.

"Well, When i was little, my mother and father separated, and my mother died. I have been living with my uncle ever since." he says. I guess he wasn't afraid to open up to me. "I left because, i guess i just didn't fit in with that lifestyle. And i just wanted to have a new life, you know? Start over" I slowly nod my head. "Im sorry" is all i can say.

"Don't apologize."he says almost sternly. "What about you?" he asks "How was life in Amity? What made you transfer?"

"well. i live with my mother and my father. i have no siblings. me and the other transfer from Amity, Marlene, and i were best friends growing up. Thats pretty much it." i say

"Why did you transfer if you had a happy life?" he asks I hesitate. if i tell him, he will know about my divergence. "I guess an adventure. that sounds cheesy, but i just wanted a new identity." i say. This boy that i just met, just opened up his hardships to me. We with there for what feels like hours. This time, Alex breaks the silence

"well, i better get going" he says standing up.

"Yeah. me too." i say, but i grab his hand to stop him, and he blushes. "thank you. for telling me about..you know..youre life." i release him

"Anytime."

and then he's gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyyy again! sorry for the short chapter, but i just had to. i promise there will be long chapters coming soon! And thank you for all the amazing reviews and favorites/subscribers! it makes my day when i get an email that i have just got a new subscriber or something like that!Oh and there is a surprise with Alex! Can you guess it? If you can or have an idea, please PM me, so if its right, it will be a surprise for the other readers:) but if you don't know it, you must not be a die-hard divergent fangirl like me…. okay! no more hints. but i believe that its quite obvious. if you guessed it, this is for you OH YES! I DID GO THERE!:{DDD oh and who noticed alex's last name. *cough MAX **_**IRONS**_** cough* oh crap i gave you another hint. but no, it 's not that his last name is Irons. Okay, now for the question of the day. Do you think that there should be more romance between Tris and Four? please answer by PM or review, either is fine. Oh and i know what you're thinking, OOOH! ALEX IS HER LOOOOOVE INTEREST! maybe he isn't:{D or maybe I'm just a symbol with a mustache:{D**

**RANDOM**

I wake to the sounds of people moving around. Training starts today at 8:00 A.M. I look over to the one clock all the transfers hare in this tiny room. It's 7:15. I see Marlene awake, along with the others. i walk over to her and cross my arms over my chest. "Why is everyone up so early!" i complain. "Do you want to make Eric mad?" she asks putting on one of her tennis shoes.

"Good point." i answer.

I walk over to my bunk and search for something to wear. Four mentioned that today's training activity was combat._ Great._ i think to myself. i dress in black jeans, and a red v-neck shirt. it reminds me of home. but the black, dauntless clothes signifies that i am no longer going to be amity. i will be dauntless. I push the memory of home aside and pull my hair back in a high pony tail. I look around and realize that everyone one is not up yet. 1 Euridite, 2 Abnegation, Chelsea, and the rest of the Amity are still asleep. I remember a few of the other initiate's names. The Euridite that is asleep is a tall, blonde, male, and he has green eyes. Im pretty sure his name was Xander. The Abnegation that are asleep are twin sisters named Susan and Stephanie , i believe. They have blond hair, also, but bright blue eyes. They're fairly tall. not extremely tall, but not short, either. I remember the three from amity. They were in my year of school, of course. I wonder why so many from Amity transferred. Probabaly tired of drugged bread and water supplies. Not many Amity know about that, but i do, because of my parent's work positions. i push the though of my parents away, too. _push, push, push._ The one girl is named Lisa. She looks like me with her brown hair, and her green eyes, but the similarities stop there. She's extremely tall, and she's muscular. too muscular for a girl. her hair is cut short, and she was the bully at our school. she never got caught, because she was careful. if only the Amity knew, the violence she used. She used to make fun of me for being short. she would knock my books out of my hands when i was at my locker, and push me around. She did it to everyone, because they knew the consequences. One boy, Albert Peterson, i believe, fought back, not hard, but fought back. he was at his locker and she smashed his fingers in it and he elbowed her in the stomach, but at the she time, a teacher was walking down the hall. He was taken to the principal's office immediately, and put under double-doses of the Peace-serum, and has been a happy, loopy, peace loving hippie, ever since. Then there's Luke, who has been one of my friend's since seventh grade. We weren't that close, but we were friends. He is handsome. He's a little burly, i guess, with his huge muscles and all, but he's tall, and has jet-black hair and green eyes. In the bunk beside Luke is Robert. Robert can only be described as a complete lunatic. he's always making fun of the teachers, getting in trouble, and vandalizing the streets and buses. No under he transferred. He also has jetback hair, but blue eyes. he's one of Lisa's little gang of hooligans. Geez i sound like my father. Again. _Push, push, push. _

Now everyone is up and i walk back over to Marlene's bunk. Her and Chelsea are chatting about how they think today is gonna go, i think. Someone stops me. Alex. "Hello'" i say, a lump in my throat. Why am i so nervous around him now? "Hello" he say, smiling. "Whats up with all the mood changes, _Stiff?" _I ask. "hey, you said you weren't going to call me that anymo-" i cut him off. "Answer my question" i snap. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, when i saved you, you were acting all…creepy, and when i shook your hand, you froze up, then you were sarcastic, now you're all smiley." i say crossng my arms over my chest. "Well, at first, i was..uh..nervous around you." he pauses "But now, i mean, since last night, what i told you, i feel more…myself around you, you know?" once again, a silence. but not an awkward one, like the others. a comfortable silence, so we just stare at each other for the next thirty seconds. "I umm. gotta go." and i stride across the room towards Chelsea and Marlene. "What was that about?" Marlene asks when i reach them. "I have no idea." i say trying to sound innocent. "Well," she starts. "He was definitely into you." she says trying to sound casual, but failing. "What?" i ask almost defensively. _"_You have no idea how he looks at you, do you?" she asks me "No. i don't" i answer and I'm not lying. "he stares at you…like..i don't know. i think he likes you." she says letting a smile show. "Oh." is all i can say. "Don't look now," she says looking over my shoulder, walking closer towards me trying to lower her voice. "But the stiff is staring at you again." i wait a second, frozen, in my tracks. "Probably because he thinks I'm weird or ugly." i say lowering my head. "i highly doubt that" says Marlene. "C'mon" i say grabbing Chelsea's arm. "Let's go. We don't want Miss Shadow lurker to get mad" i say only half kidding. They both laugh. "Hey Zoe!" shouts a familiar voice from behind me. "just keep walking i spit out behind clenched teeth. Why is he playing these games? I'll find out tonight .

~(o-o)~

"Initiates! This is where you will start your first section of will be just to see how well you are. Everyday for the next three days, you will report here at 8 until 6, with a lunch break at lunchtime." says Four. Right now were in the "combat room" the room is large, with glass ceilings, the hub, above us. Thhere's a giant circle in the middle that we're crowded around, with four in the center. He's holding a chalkboard face down on his legs. He turns it around. "Okay!" he starts. "Since there is an odd number of you, pne of you will not fight today, but you will fight. "Stiff." he says. "you're against Luke." they go over and shake hands.

"okay.. , you're against Susan." Susan smirks a little, Alicia looks surprised.

"Zoe, you're with Stephanie" i walk over to her and shake her hand. "Good luck" i say She just rolls her eyes.

"Okay;, Lets see.." he starts. "Xander, you're paired with Robert." Xander is wide eyed and Robert just laughs with pleasure and whispers something to Lisa.

"Lisa" he says "you'll be paired with Janet" Janet is a tall, willowy girl from Euridite…this won't be good.

"cecelia, you will be pared with Chelsea." They're about the same size. Chelsea actually looks like she has a little more muscle than Cecelia. Maybe she'll win it. Hopefully she won't get hurt. "That means, Thomas," says four, "today you will not be fighting." tomas is a tall, muscular boy from Euridite, but he looks relieved.

:/

On the chalkboard, Four keeps track of who has won and who lost, and who's next. Right now it looks like this:

**(OOC: whoever is underlined is who won)**

1. Xander-Robert

2. Lisa-Janet

3. Marlene-Susan

4. Alex-Luke

That means I'm next. I gulp and walk towards the mat. Stephanie stands on the other side and looks pretty determined to beat me. "Ready, GO!" says Eric. i charge her, trying to punch her in the shoulder, but she's too quick. She comes at me and punches me in the stomach. i get up, groan, and stand back up on my feet. I come up behind her and kick the back of her calf, and she falls to her knees. she whips around and punches me in the stomach and puts me in a head lock, punching my face. I cant see anything and my vision is going black and i can't take it anymore. i groan and roll over and curl up in a ball. Stephanie stands up and kicks me in the stomach, in the ribs, in the face. i groan again. then i hear her.

"Stop!" i hear a woman's shout. Tris. "Stop, Stephanie! You've won! its over!" she throws stephanie off me.

"Tris!" eric orders as she's helping me up. "You have no right to-" she cuts him off.

"Shut up, Eric!" "Four, a little help here?" she asks practically dragging me away. I can barely see. But what i do see is stephanie arms across her chest, grinning.

"Take her to the hospital wing," says tris frantically. "i just.. peter…and.. " she stutters.

"i get it." says four softly.

Then there's only darkness.

**A/N: woah! intense did tris freak out? did it remind her of something when she was an initiate? or does she just care a lot about Zoe? Let's find out, ladies and gentlemen! so whho figured out the thing about the Stiff? heheheehehe if you did, good for you. if you didn't, like i said, you might not b a die-hard fan like me…kay bye!oh and btw. i am SO SORRY about the little out of character part:( forgive me:/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: this chapter is for that guest reviewer, who wanted some more Zoe/Tris bonding, you got it! And yes, i will mention he ring. calm yo self. haha Guys, whatever you want ill do for you, just ask!**

I wake up and i hear people tailing. i decide to keep my eyes shut. its tris and four.

"I know..its just when i saw her kicking her while she was down, it just reminded me of me, and i just didn't want her..i don't know, i just.." then she starts crying, but softly. I never thought Tris was the crying type.

"Its okay, tris" says four comforting her. "You did the right thing. You just can't lose it like that. eric is pretty mad" he says

"Oh who gives a crap about eric." she says obviously not crying anymore. He laughs a little.

"Ill deal with him later" he says and i can't tell if he's serious or kidding.

"no! not again! _you_ don't want to be in the hospital do you?" she laughs

"Ah, no, he'd be the one begging for mercy! I would-" she must have cut him off.

"shut up, i thing she's waking up" says Tris. I flutter my yes open and pretend to be just waking up. I try to sit up, but i realize how much my ribs hurt.

"woah there." says four. walking over to help me. "You have a few bruised ribs, a black eye, but nothing to serious." he says helping me push myself up.

"that stiff got you pretty hard" says Four joking. Tris walks up and sits in a stool beside me.

"What happened after i blacked out?" i ask no one in particular.

"Well.." says tris. "Umm.. we took you to the hospital wing. The fights resumed. Marlene beat Susan. the candor girl…uh what was her name? oh yeah! chelsea, yeah, she's surprisingly a good fighter for someone her size." says tris.

"Really? i ask. "Did she win?" i am surprised that she didn't end up in the hospital bed beside me.

"No, but she put up a good fight. She blacked out after a hard punch, but only for a few seconds, but enough time to lose. she's okay now.'" she says reassuring me.

"Oh thats good." i say in a raspy voice. obviously I'm still very weak. "How long has it been?" i ask. "since I've been here, i mean?"

"about 12 hours." says four, looking at his watch. "it's 8:15, now. You might want to stay here overnight." he says.

"No, I'm okay" i say trying to get up. i let out a groan. _oh my ribs._ i quickly sit back down.

"i mean, its you're choice." he says. "but get some sleep." he opens the door. "I have to go, but Tris will be here if you need anything." and he's gone.

Awkward silence..

She sets her hand on the side of my bed and just looks around. she's obviously bored. and I'm a good conversation starter.

"What type of ring is that?" i say pointing to her finger.

"It's silver. with diamonds in the middle surrounding an opal." she says flippantly even though i can tell she is uncomfortable.

**Tris's POV**

**Why does she want to know about my ring? i wonder to myself. This is weird. but i guess it's just girl-talk. clothes and such. She's from Amity, she is probably just some girly-girl with a daring attitude. like Christina. yeah, she's probably not suspicious at all. I am such an idiot but i do it anyway.**

**"Why?" i ask her. She hesitates **

**"I just noticed it, and thought it was pretty." she says. i**_** knew **_**it. she's just making conversation.**

**"Thank you" i say admiring my ring, pulling my hand down, so hopefully she won't ask any more questions.**

**"Who gave it to you?" she asks me.**

**"Wow, Initiate, you sure ask a lot of questions." i say acting bored.**

**"Who gave it to you?" she repeats. I sigh.**

**"Four. Four gave it to me." i say simply. **

**"For what?" she sounds tired, but obviously curious. **

**"As a gift. It was my birthday last month, and it was a gift. Any more questions?" she shakes her head. "Okay then, go to sleep." i say like I'm ordering a child even though I'm two years older than her. **_**Age doesn't matter here.**_** I can remember Tobias saying. he's only two years older than me, even though sometimes it seems that he has decades more knowledge than i do. He's probably in the control room. I sit up and whipe my palms on my jeans. "Sleep well" i say as i walk out.**

**A/N: did you guys like my tris's POV thing? i might do one with tobias and maybe alex. so i decided that i don't want tris and four to be married…..yet;) but there is a surprise couple that we all know and love, who are married after two years, and theres an evil *cough peter cough* villain who might even come and join the action. muhahahahaahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: hai guys! long time no see:) so thanks a million to that same guest reviewer, you rock. and dude, if i everam kind of leaning towards a fourtris breakup, which will never intentionally happen, please tell me:) okay and yes, there will be some more Alzoe..ooh i like that name! romance. and there will be fourtris romance in the future too . remember, no one is suppose to know that zoe knows, but i will probably announce that they're a couple, which tris kind of already has, but whatver. lol :{D follow me on tumblr. I'm kkandgracie and follow me on instagram: my personal is kbayjohnson22 and my photography account is dauntless_society. you guys are the best. okay so read my story now. hahah should i out up my clove's pov? i think i should k wait..you have to read chapter 12. cheesy stuff..mustace..dance moms…HUNGER GAMES…animal crackers in my soup.**

I wake up and groan. I walk over to the mirror on the door and lift up my shirt to reveal my ribs. Bruises. Everywhere. and one huge bruise on my side. i pull my shirt down and inspect my face. i pull my long, wavy hair back i a bun and see the damage. I have a black eye and my nose doesn't look too good either. What can i do to cover them up? Makeup. I usually don't wear any makeup, but this is necessary to but the absolute minimal. I walk over to my trunk beside my bed and get some concealer. i dab just a bit on the places needed and i look a lot better. i get dressed for training today, but slowly, get dressed in a black shirt, and black pants. Late last night, Tris let me come back to the dormitory, and check out of the hospital. I get lost in my thoughts until someone walks up next to me and places a soft careful hand on my shoulder.

"hello." says a male voice. i turn around.

"hi, Sti-" i stop myself. "Alex" i correct with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asks me cautiously "i mean, from yesterday?"

"Uh..yeah. i have some bruises on my ribs, and a black eye, but i covered them up pretty well." i say. he carefully strokes my lower eyelid with his thumb. i tense up.

"i uhh.. I'm sorry." he says backing a few inches away from me.

"Don't be sorry." i start. "I was surprised thats all." i say. Theres a silence.

"Okay, well, i uhh. have to be going." says Alex. I nod my head as my response. I walk over to where Marlene is getting ready also. CHelsea is talking to her.

"Oh my God, Zoe, area you okay?" she asks running toward me into a huge hug. i groan

"Not really." She lets go quickly.

"So i heard you beat Susan!" i say as excited as i can,

"yeah, but what happened to you?" she says obviously anxious.

"you know, i was just put in the hospital, no biggy." i joke around.

"I'm serious!" she pleads.

"alright. all that happened was i went to the hospital and four and tris were there and i can tell that tris hates me, but she let me come up here last night, probably not for my benefit." i say

"oh"

"well, we gotta hurry. up" she says grabbing Chelsea's hand.

"ill catch up with you in a second" i say. she answers "okay!" and i walk over to Luke's bunk.

"hey dude." i say punching his arm, playfully.

"hey!" he gives me a huge hug. "i haven't talked to you in what seems forever" he says releasing me.

"Luke, i saw you yesterday" i say rolling my eyes.

"oh yeah! i almost forgot! how are you? what happened?" he says looking worried.

"Well, i had some bruises on my ribs, and a black eye"i say promising myself i won't tell anyone else the full details. Then he puts one hand along the line of my jaw, tilting my head back, brushing my bruise idly with his other hand's thumb. I smile.

**Alex's POV**

**Look at her! i just did the exact same thing and she pulled back! Why does she hate me? She **_**knows **_**i like her! She KNOWS! Maybe she likes the other gu**y. **i mean, they are from the same faction. maybe he's her boyfriend. Ughhh. i groan. Now ill never have a chance with her. What's he saying now? **

**"We should hang out sometime." he says**

**"Sure, yeah" she say looking around the room. Maybe she doesn't like him. But he definitely likes her. i mean look at her she's gorgeous. **

Zoe's POV

"Well i'll see you later." i say. "Just wanted to see how you're doing." i walk away and i can swear Alex is staring at me. I always knew that Luke kind of liked me. BUt he flirted with all of the girls, that was in his personality. Guess I'll find out soon. And i walk out of the dormitory sprinting so i won't be late for training.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, i had a lot of people PM me telling me that i have to write faster or they will die. Dude's i promise i will have at least one chapter up a day, or seven a week. Okay! did you like the little Alex's POV? he doesn't know the secret about himself. if you know it, Tobias doesn't know either. but I'm not sure who should tell him. ooh! ive got it! k bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: guys.**

**GUYS! I HAVN'T UPDATED SINCE NOVEMBER! I am so so so so so sorry! Iv'e been absolutely overwhelmed with school, and Iv'e been writing poetry recently and I am getting pretty serious with my photography. SO! Many of you guys have been eagerly awaiting the next chapter of "Observent" so, here it is! I'll probably either do one, really long chapter, or two medium, or three short ones, probably the second, haha. So how have y'all been?! PM me, review please, I love hearing from you guys! **

Zoe's POV

"Okay, Initiates!" says Four, clapping his hands to silence the noisy group, Tris, obediently at his side.

"Today, is a special day in every Dauntless Tranfer's life" he says. "Today, you all will begin the second course of Dauntless Initiation." he grins and folds his arms across his chest.

"What's the difference?" asks Marlene sarcastically

"Oh, you'll see." Out of the corner comes a mischievous looking Eric, all of his mouth and facial rings in perfect place.

.~.

"Are you nervous?" whispers Chelsea next to me.

"No." I lie.

"Oh yeah?" she says cockily. "Then why is your foot pounding against the floor and you're body shaking like a leaf?" she gives me an innocent glare

I drop my voice to a whisper "I just don't want the events of yesterday to take place again." I say through gritted teeth.

"It'll be fine" she says reassuringly, while awkwardly petting my shoulder. "Four and Tris won't let anything bad happen to you. Tris saved you yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah, but what if Eric is there?" I ask, expecting no logical answer

"Well he can kiss my a-" She is interrupted by the creak of the intimidating door, towering before the bench all of the new-bees are seated at. Tris walks out and my heart immediately starts to race.

"Zoe Fuhrman; Amity transfer" she says almost robotically. "Your'e up first."

I take a big gulp and stand, facing towards her. "Why am I first, no way my name is in there alphabetically!" I say sternly, looking down on Tris, considering my few inches of hight I have against her.

"we. just. need. you. to go. first." she says taking pauses when she talks. "Go." she says, holding the door open for me.

I walk through, into a large, dimly lit room, the walls made of bricks. There is grafitii all over the walls that says everything from "DAUNTLESS RULEZ!" to even the most random of thoughts. And then I see it. It looks like a white-flagged off are with some wires hanging from the those wires, they're not just for decoration, oh no, they're all connected and the connection goes all the way over to a white desk with a monitor and some electronic devices, that I have yet to come across. Sitting at the almost transparent desk, is Four.

"Welcome to Stage Two, Initiate. The reason we called you first is that Tris and I would like to ask you a few questions, and if you choose not to cooroperate, now that, could mean life-or-death to you."


End file.
